Sonicules and the Arabian Night
"Hercules and the Arabian Night" is a crossover episode of Disney's Hercules: The Animated Series. Plot As Hades (Scourge) goes through his usual job of bringing fresh souls in, Pain (Blackheart) and Panic (Mephiles)tell him that one of the souls is not cooperating. The soul approaches Hades, introduces himself as Jafar (Thrax) and all, but demands to be sent back. Hades is at first unconcerned, but they find a common ground: Jafar tried to overtake Agrabah, Hades is trying to overtake Mount Olympus and they both have been defeated by "upstart boys", but each villain thinks that his nemesis is superior. They make a bet that they can defeat each other's respective hero. So Hades gives Jafar a new snake staff which makes him flesh and blood so long as he holds it and tells him to attack Sonicules (Sonic) while he's training on Philoctetes's island. At the island, Phil (Knuckles) is trying to teach Herc not to "barrel through" and to "use his noodle" from time to time. Suddenly, Jafar pops up and creates a huge bull-like red beast, a griffin and a minotaur to go after Hercules. With Phil tied up, Herc does his best to wrestle the beasts. Jafar laughs at how slow Herc is until Herc picks up Phil's "statue head" house, bashes the beasts and proceeds to smash it on Jafar who gets knocked all the way back to the Underworld. Hades decides to send Pain and Panic to Agrabah to take Aladdin out. When the minions arrive in the Arabian city, they first mistake Abu for Aladdin, but the real Al (Osmosis), along with his wife Princess Jasmine (Leah), arrive on Carpet. After a scuffle, Pain and Panic are about to finish Aladdin off, but Aladdin convinces them to look into his lamp (by telling them not to look into it). Genie's hand punches them all the way back to Greece and down into the Underworld (this is Genie's only appearance in this episode). Hades admits that Aladdin is tough, but wants to concentrate on beating Sonicules first. Then Jafar offers an idea: what if Sonic and Al had a misunderstanding between them and get into a fight? Hades likes the idea and puts the plan into motion. The first part is kidnapping Abu from Agrabah and Icarus from Prometheus Academy (both using bananas as bait). When Sonic can't find Icarus, an old man (Jafar in disguise) fools Herc by telling him that a "young rogue named Aladdin" kidnapped him. Sonic gets angry and runs off to find Al. Later, in Agrabah, Al and Jasmine can't find Abu, and Pain and Panic disguise themselves as Sonic and tell him that he kidnapped Abu. When Sonic, Phil and Pegasus arrive in Agrabah, Al, Jasmine and Carpet give them a not-so-warm welcome. Sonic and Al start the fight, Sonic barreling in and Al sidestepping each blow. Al gets Sonic to chase him through the alleyways of Agrabah to an old abandoned building. Then, he gets Sonic to punch enough holes in the walls to bring most of the house down on top of Sonic. When Sonic holds it up, Al demands Sonic to tell him where he hid Abu. Sonic responds by wanting to know where Aladdin took Icarus. This leads Al to realize there has been a mistake. Before they can work it out, though, the building collapses on both of them. While Jafar and Hades believe the heroes have been destroyed, Sonic gets himself and Aladdin out of the rubble. They piece together that it was a setup and that Hades and Jafar are holding Icarus and Abu in the Underworld. Aladdin wants to charge in to rescue them, but Hercules thinks of another way. While Hades tells Jafar of his plans for Olympian domination (and offers Jafar the 'Lord of the Dead' title while doing this), Pain and Panic yell that Sonic and Aladdin are coming their way. Jafar is sent to stop them. He blasts Aladdin in an ice block and creates a giant scorpion to take on the slow Sonicules. But there's one problem: the man in the ice is Sonicules, disguised as Aladdin, and the one fighting the scorpion is Aladdin disguised as Sonic. Shocked, Jafar is unable to stop Aladdin from nabbing the snake staff and tossing it to Sonic who snaps it in half. The spirit of Jafar is dragged down into the River Styx for good. Icarus and Abu meanwhile have escaped and begin punching Hades until he threatens to make them "permanent residents". Sonic and Al congratulate each other before Al takes Jasmine, Abu and Carpet back to Agrabah. Aladdin tells Sonic that he'll make a great hero someday. Icarus, having bonded with Abu, asks Sonicules if they can get a monkey. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Sonicules|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Osmosis Jones 2.jpg|Osmosis as Aladdin|link=Osmosis Jones Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Hades|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as Jafar, the deceased archenemy of Aladdin who wants revenge on him and to rule Agrabah.|link=Thrax Leah.jpg|Leah as Princess Jasmine, Aladdin's wife|link=Leah Estrogen Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Philoctetes, Sonicules' mentor|link=Knuckles the Echidna Mushu 2.jpg|Mushu as Icarus, Hercules' best friend who's captured by Hades and Jafar|link=Mushu Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Abu, Aladdin's pet who's kidnapped by Jafar using a banana trail.|link=Stitch Mephiles the Dark 10.jpg|Mephiles as Panic|link=Mephiles the Dark Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Pain|link=Blackheart Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies